RatPac-Dune Entertainment
RatPac Entertainment was an American motion picture production and financing company owned by producer-director Brett Ratner and Access Entertainment. RatPac was founded by Ratner and billionaire James Packer. RatPac is a partner in RatPac-Dune Entertainment with Dune Entertainment. History RatPac Entertainment was formed in 2012 by Brett Ratner and billionaire James Packer. RatPac-Dune Entertainment LLC was formed in September 2013 by RatPac and Dune with a four-year, 75 motion picture co-financing arrangement with Warner Bros..2 In December 2013, RatPac signed a deal starting as of January 1, 2014 to finance films as part of a production deal between Plan B Entertainment and New Regency. In April 2017, RatPac became a subsidiary of Access Entertainmentwith its purchase of James Packer's ownership share.2 In April 2018, Warner Bros. announced that they were cutting ties with the company after Brett Ratner's sexual harassment allegations with Ready Player One as the last film that his company financed with Warner Bros. Filmography Produced with Warner Bros. Pictures * The Lego Movie (2014) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) * Winter's Tale (2014) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures and Weed Road Pictures) * Godzilla (2014) (co-production with Legendary Pictures) * Blended (2014) (co-production with Happy Madison Productions and Flower Films) * Edge of Tomorrow (2014) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) * Jersey Boys (2014) (co-production with GK Films) * Tammy (2014) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Gary Sanchez Productions) * Into the Storm (2014) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) * This Is Where I Leave You (2014) * Annabelle (2014) (with New Line Cinema) * The Judge (2014) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) * Inherent Vice (2014) * Horrible Bosses 2 (2014) (with New Line Cinema) * American Sniper (2014) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) * Jupiter Ascending (2015) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) * Focus (2015) (co-production with Overbrook Entertainment and Di Novi Pictures) * Run All Night (2015) * Get Hard (2015) (co-production with Gary Sanchez Productions) * The Water Diviner (2015) * Hot Pursuit (2015) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures) * Mad Max: Fury Road (2015) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) * San Andreas (2015) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) * Entourage (2015) (co-production with HBO) * Max (2015) (co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures) * Magic Mike XXL (2015) * The Gallows (2015) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Blumhouse Productions) * Vacation (2015) (with New Line Cinema) * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. (2015) * We Are Your Friends (2015) * Black Mass (2015) (With Cross Creek Pictures) * The Intern (2015) * Pan (2015) * Our Brand Is Crisis (2015) * The 33 (2015) * Creed (2015) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures) * In the Heart of the Sea (2015) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures, Roth Films and Imagine Entertainment) * Point Break (2015) * The Accountant (2016) * How to Be Single (2016) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures) * Barbershop: The Next Cut (2016) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and CubeVision) * Midnight Special (2016) * Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) (co-production with DC Entertainment, Cruel and Unusual Films and Atlas Entertainment) * Keanu (2016) (with New Line Cinema) * Me Before You (2016) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures) * The Conjuring 2 (2016) (with New Line Cinema) * Lights Out (2016) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Atomic Monster Productions and Grey Matter Productions) * Central Intelligence (2016) (with New Line Cinema and Universal Pictures) (co-production with Blue Grass Films) * The Legend of Tarzan (2016) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures, Jerry Weintraub Productions, and Dark Horse Entertainment) * Suicide Squad (2016) (co-production with DC Entertainment and Atlas Entertainment) * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (2016) (co-production with Heyday Films and Weed Road Pictures) * Sully (2016) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures, The Kennedy/Marshall Company, FilmNation Entertainment, Flashlight Films & Malpaso Productions) * Storks (2016) (co-production with Warner Animation Group) * War Dogs (2016) (co-production with Green Hat Films and The Mark Gordon Company) * Live by Night (2016) * Fist Fight (2017) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures, 21 Laps Entertainment, and Rickard Pictures) * Geostorm (2017) * The Lego Batman Movie (2017) (co-production with Warner Animation Group and DC Entertainment) * CHiPs (2017) (co-production with Panay films and Primate Pictures) * Going in Style (2017) (co production with New Line Cinema and Village Roadshow Pictures) * Wonder Woman (2017) (co-production with DC Entertainment, Atlas Entertainment and Cruel and Unusual Films) * Dunkirk (2017) (co-production with Syncopy Inc.) * The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) (co-production with Warner Animation Group and Vertigo Entertainment) * King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures and Weed Road Pictures) * Justice League (2017) (co-production with DC Films, Atlas Entertainment and Cruel and Unusual Films) (under Access Entertainment) * The Disaster Artist (2017) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Good Universe, Point Grey Pictures and Rabbit Bandini Productions) * ''Top Cat'''' (2017) (co-production with Warner Animation Group, NicThic Productions, and The Kerner Entertainment Company) (under Access Entertainment) * ''The 15:17 to Paris (2018) * Game Night (2018) (co-production with Davis Entertainment) * Tomb Raider (2018) (co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, GK Films and Square Enix) * Ready Player One (2018) (co-production with Amblin Entertainment, Reliance Entertainment, Village Roadshow Pictures and De Line Pictures) Produced with Regency Enterprises * Aloha (2015) (co-production with Columbia Pictures, LStar Capital and Vinyl Films) * The Revenant (2015) (co-production with New Regency, Appian Way, Anonymous Content and M Productions) * Rules Don't Apply (2016) (co-production with New Regency, Worldview Entertainment and Shangri-La Entertainment) * Assassin's Creed (2016) (co-production with Ubisoft Motion Pictures, New Regency, DMC Films and The Kennedy/Marshall Company) Produced with Universal Pictures * The Water Diviner (2015) (co-production with Entertainment One, MisterSmith, Seven Network, Hopscotch Features and Fear of God Films) Produced with Sony Pictures Entertainment * Aloha (2015) (with Columbia Pictures) (co-production with Regency Enterprises Lstar Capital and Vinyl Films) * Truth (2015) (with Sony Pictures Classics) (co-production with Echo Lake Entertainment, Blue Lake Media Fund, Mythology Entertainment and Dirty Films) Produced with RKO Pictures * Barely Lethal (2015) Produced as RatPac Documentary Films * Electric Boogaloo: The Wild, Untold Story of Cannon Films (2014) * Chuck Norris vs. Communism (2015) * Before the Flood (2016) * Bright Lights: Starring Carrie Fisher and Debbie Reynolds (2016) Category:Companies